


secretly hoping you can't feel my trembling fingertips

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [18]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Gore, Hallucinations, i dont know why i dont write more cole angst hes a great angst guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Death is patient. Death can wait.





	secretly hoping you can't feel my trembling fingertips

It hurls him over the tables, and for the latest time in his life, Cole is facing death. 

It's common, of course, since no one really bothers to keep it in check. He just acknowledges it when he sees it on the side of the road; it gives him a nod; the day continues. But sometimes it comes for him. 

Like now, for example.

Cole slides to a stop on the opposite end of the picnic table and flips backwards, landing in a fighting stance. He lost his scythe somewhere. Too bad, cause he could really use it right about now.

Death is watching from the end of the park, stalking slowly through trees and shadows. Cole’s gaze follows it. 

“Sorry,” Cole mutters offhandedly, and immediately runs at Death. It sways to the side, but doesn't move. Cole’s outstretched shoulder is suddenly popped downward and his neck forced through his chest. The scar in his forehead rips through his face and greenish-black blood drips through his vision.

Running a hand through his floppy black hair, Cole grins at Death. “Nice one!” he jokes, voice light and steady. “Next time, maybe a little less blood? You're good at illusions, but not smells. It smelled like someone was pouring tar down my face, to be honest.”

It doesn't glare at him. Death is calm, and Death is patient. Death can wait. It waits.

Cole continues to ramble.

Eventually, his voice peters out and he rolls his eyes, leaning back on his heels. “Fine, fine, whatever. Just get it over with," Cole says. 

Death lunges.

**Author's Note:**

> help im at a sleepover and my friends are playin with ouija boards


End file.
